


Real Boy

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Dream Pack, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prokopinsky, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "No."Poised on his knees between Proko's spread thighs, K asked, voice petulant, "Who saidnowas an option?""You're not gonna force me." Of that, Proko was absolutely certain. "You're not like that."





	Real Boy

"No." It was a whispered protest, Proko's hands lifting to K's shoulders to push him away.

"No?" 

Shaking his head, Proko repeated, " _No_."

Poised on his knees between Proko's spread thighs, K asked, voice petulant, "Who said _no_ was an option?" 

"You're not gonna force me." Of that, Proko was absolutely certain. "You're not like that."

K lifted an eyebrow over the rim of his shades, but didn't move otherwise. 

Cheeks going hot, steadfastly refusing to look at his reflection in K's mirrored sunglasses, Proko murmured, "I just don't wanna fuck tonight."

"You were _made_ to fuck." There was something like disgust in K's voice, his hands suddenly bruise-tight at Proko's waist. It was a threat Proko knew he had no intention of carrying out. "I _made you_ to fuck."

"You _re_ -made me," Proko objected, "because you _missed me_."

"Missed fucking you, maybe."

Proko's colorless eyes, perfectly replicated, rolled. "If you only wanted me for sex," he reasoned, "you'd have broken me before you pulled me out of the dream." He pushed himself up onto his elbows, a bit disconcerted when K pulled back a bit. "You'd have rigged me up to just be a toy." When he leaned up toward K again, K pulled back again. Proko didn't let it discourage him, simply pointing out, " _But you didn't._ "

K shrugged, a half-assed gesture that only moved one shoulder. "You just didn't come out right."

" _Don't lie to me_."

Though it came out half a growl, K was, naturally, not intimidated, instead smirking and asking, "You think the real Proko woulda had the balls to snap at me like that?"

Proko bit at his lower lip, finally locking his gaze with that of his reflection. A long silence, a heavy sigh, and he spoke to himself, " _I am me_."

"Not him," K agreed. 

When he pulled back to leave the bed, though, Proko stopped him, grabbing his shoulders again and flipping them over so that K's skinny form was pinned to the mattress.

" _I am me_." 

"You--"

"Don't lie to me, Joey." Snatching K's sunglasses and flinging them across the room, Proko met K's eyes and pleaded, "Tell me I'm still _me_."

Though K's plush lips pressed themselves into a tight line, he said nothing.

"Tell me I'm still me." Proko's hands tightened at K's shoulders, blunt nails digging into sallow skin. "Tell me my being a dream doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything." There was something suspiciously like pain in K's voice. His bloodshot eyes were wet, exposed by the absence of his shades.

It wasn't the slightest bit comforting, and leaning in, Proko heard himself whisper, "Tell me you still love me."

K's dark, damp eyes slid closed, his head tipping back into the pillow. His furrowed brow ruined the illusion of peace that fell over his face, and softly, he shot back, "Thought you didn't want me to lie?"

**Author's Note:**

> SO ANGSTY 
> 
> Written for Tumblr user Molohtov, who was justly angered by Proko's treatment as a mere sex toy by most of the fandom 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
